Sammy's Frustration
by PurplePunkVamp
Summary: Sequel to After Algebra. Sam tries to get Dean to move things along. ages 16 and 20 Wincest.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own SPN, even though I would love to play with many of the characters. ;)

**AN:** Sequel to After Algebra. The boys are a little OOC (sigh) but as a friend told me, that is what happens when you are writing fluff (yes, I admit it, I am writing fluff! *hides face*) Please review…and maybe I will write another (who am I kidding, I can't seem to stop writing now. :P lol)

Sam should have known, or at least guessed that his brother would want to go slow (Thank you, Dean's overprotective nature!). It had been a little over a week since their first kiss , and Dean wouldn't let it go past light making out. Sammy was getting restless…and slightly annoyed.

Dean was sitting on the couch watching a game. They were still in that tiny apartment waiting for John to return from his hunt. It was Sunday morning (okay, so maybe it was more like early afternoon) and Dean figured Sammy was sleeping in….until he heard a moan.

Thinking he could provoke his brother to move past making out, Sam had come up with a plan. That plan was set into motion by Sammy stripping down to his boxers, laying on his bed, and moaning. "De…"

Knowing it would be a bad idea to open the bedroom door, Dean simply walked over to it, knocked, and said, "Cut it out, Sammy, it isn't going to work."

"Dean," was the response he got. The wanton tone and breathy voice caught Dean off guard. Dean had promised himself they would go slow, and that they wouldn't go all the way until Sammy was 18. But his baby brother obviously didn't approve of that course.

"Please, De….need you." Sam thought he had put just enough need and want in his voice to get Dean through the door. He was wrong. "Sammy! Quite down in there or I will throw your ass in a cold shower."

What the hell was Dean's problem? Sam figured it was time to get out the big guns (that meant Dean would either do what Sammy wanted or get angry….or maybe both). "I thought you loved me, big brother."

On the other side of the door, Dean's eyes widened…..the kid was trying to kill him. It took every ounce of willpower for Dean to not slam the bedroom door open and accost Sammy. "Shit, baby brother, I do. But what you want right now is NOT happening, so get dressed and come watch the game with me."

Sighing, Sam got off the bed. Sam was stubborn, but he knew Dean was more stubborn (for now). And besides, a little lovin' was better than none. Thinking about walking out in just his boxers, Sammy shook his head, Dean would probably find some way to make Sam regret it. So Sam put on his jeans, but opted to 'forget' his shirt (after all, Dean walked around shirtless all the time).

Sam was taken by surprise when he opened the door: Dean picked him up, bridal style, and carried him to the couch. Dean sat with his back against the armrest and Sam sitting on his lap. "Isn't this better than trying to tempt me into the bedroom?"

Deciding not to answer, Sam curled up on Dean's lap. Sammy's head was right under Dean's chin, and Dean had his arms wrapped around Sam. Dean would have been content to stay that way but the younger Winchester had other plans (nothing new there).

Sam would have been able to stay curled up against Dean for a long time…if Dean hadn't been distracted by the stupid football game (no, Sammy was NOT jealous of the game…not even a little). Huffing a sigh, Sam tried to catch Dean's attention, but Dean just hugged him tighter. Turning his head slightly, Sammy was able to kiss Dean's neck, making the older boy shiver and growl slightly. Sam loved it when his big brother growled, it was so possessive and protective and very, very sexy (not that he would tell Dean that). "Why…" kiss "are" kiss "you" kiss "still watching" kiss "that?"

Dean laughed, "Because, I want to."

"Jerk." Sammy grumbled, trying to reach Dean's lips, but Dean was holding him still. Before Sam could process what was happening, he was flat on his back, laying under Dean.

"Happy now, bitch?" The elder Winchester growled before kissing Sammy senseless. Moaning approval, Sam slid his hands don Dean's until they caught the edge of the t-shirt. It took a few moments before Dean let Sam get the shirt of. Once it was off, Sammy stopped moving and stared. Sure, he had seen Dean without a shirt before, but this was different….more intimidating, more real. Sam wasn't prepared. Now he knew why Dean was taking things slow: Sammy wasn't ready to go any farther than making out (for now).

"Hey, baby brother," Dean soothed. "It's okay…..we won't do anything you aren't ready for." Sam nodded, still staring. "Want me to put my shirt back on?"

"Hell no!" Sam said, snapping out of his trance. He started tracing patterns on Dean's chest and back, mapping all the muscles.

Taking advantage of Sammy's distraction, Dean started kissing down Sam's neck until he found the right spot. That spot right above where neck meets shoulder was the spot that made Sam melt. So Dean bit, licked, sucked, and kissed until he left a mark. "De….." Sam protested (not that he really minded).

"What?" Dean questioned, continuing his trail of kisses. "Just wear your collared shirts."

Sammy was about to continue complaining, when Dean licked his nipple. Sliding his hands up to grip Dean's short brownish-blonde hair, Sam gasped, "Mmmmm… Dean …OH…De…AH…..big brother….."

Grinning slightly, Dean stopped teasing Sammy's nipple and looked up. "Yes, Sammy?"

"Why'd you stop?" Sam whined, trying (but failing miserably) to glare at his older brother.

"Thought you wanted to talk to me."

Sam stared at Dean in disbelief. "DEAN!"

"Yes, babe?"

Instead of answering, Sammy pushed on the back of Dean's head, trying to get him to continue. "Oh no." The older brother grabbed the younger's hands and pinned them to the couch. "This is payback."

The wolfish grin and the gleam in Dean's green eyes made Sam swallow nervously. Sure, Dean would never hurt him or do anything Sammy wasn't ready for, but Dean did know all the things that drove Sam crazy.

Dean leaned down until his lips were right by Sam's ear. "Do you know," Dean whispered, breathing on Sammy's ear and neck. "Do…..you….know how much I wanted to open that door? Or how hard it is to let you out of my sight? I need you, Sammy. Need to look after you, keep you safe…"

This time when Sam swallowed it was to keep back tears (Winchesters don't cry, what are you talking about?). "De….." Sammy breathed, blinking rapidly. "Love you, De."

When Dean kissed him this time, it felt like fire, like rain, like the beginning, the end, like everything. It ended to soon, and Dean moved to continue exploring Sammy's chest. "No."

Dean froze, "Baby?"

"Not now….just want…just want you to hold me….please?" Sam was begging (not true!), and he didn't really know why.

Nodding, Dean flipped them over and hugged Sammy close, placing a kiss on the top of that shaggy head. Sam sighed, content: Dean was paying attention to him and not that stupid game. Dean just smiled slightly and ran his fingers through his baby's hair. Everything was perfect….or as perfect as it could get in the Winchester's messed up lives.

Quite a while later, Dean had turned the TV off; Sam was asleep on Dean's chest, and Dean was drifting in and out of wakefulness. The sound of the phone ringing pulled Dean out of his peaceful state. Grabbing the phone, he grumbled out, "Yeah?"

"Dean?" John's voice ground out.

"Dad?" Dean was instantly alert. "Sorry, sir. I was asleep."

"And Sammy?"

Dean looked down at his brother and smiled. "Out of it."

"Well make sure he is up early. We are heading out as soon as I get there in the morning."

"Yes, sir." Dean said, playing the good little soldier. Inside Dean was seething, so much for perfection. After giving his dad the usual updates and saying good bye, Dean hung up. Sighing, he gently shook Sammy to wake him. Sam grumbled, shifting, trying to push Dean's hand away.

"Come on, Sammy, we gotta pack."

"What!" Sam was suddenly awake.

"I'm sorry, baby brother," Dean kissed Sam's forehead. "but dad will be here in the morning and we need to be ready."

"Why do we gotta leave?"

Dean stood up, brining his brother with him. "I don't know. But could you not fight it this time? It is bad enough having to keep my hands off of you. I don't want to get caught in your's and dad's fight."

"Okay, Dean." Sammy hugged his brother. "But I'm only doing this 'cause you asked."

Knowing Sam wasn't happy about moving, Dean smiled his thanks and kissed Sammy once more. Yeah, things were going to get interesting with John around.


End file.
